You & I & Always
by MissA79
Summary: Elena and Damon in the aftermath of Rose.
1. Chapter 1 Conversations

Chapter 1

"Im sorry you had to...that it came to that." No matter how hard I tried my voice still cracked. I was nervous. And pretty sure he didnt even want me here. He wanted no one here.

"Im not."

"Yes you are."

"It was either you or her Elena."

He smashes his glass into the wall. I see the pain on his face. He lost his friend. He looks at me and his eyes are devestating. Not in a good way this time. They are usually devestatingly beautiful and now they are devestatingly sad. He choose me.

_Even though I told him he lost me forever._

_Even though I was a jerk to him._

_Even though she was there for him._

_Even though he counted on her._

_Even though I have repeatedly choosen Stefan._

He_ still _saved me but then again he always does. Should I really be suprised? I pushed him away and she pulled him in. Thoughts of her in his arms rush through my head. Seeing how much she meant to him. A feeling comes over me. I cant quite identifiy it but if I knew any better Id say it was jelousy. But I dont have that right. She was there while I was throwing myself at Stefan trying get thoughts of Damon out of my head. He just stares at the fire angry that it came to this. So am I but here we are and im prepared for another fight with Damon. Its what we do. Ive begun to enjoy it. Its sick I know but its how i get him to open up and vice versa. We push each other. It shouldent be this way but it gets us results. So Im okay with it. He turns to face me and our eyes lock. I could swear that there are tears in hs eyes. That he could breakdown at any moment. That his world was falling apart. Did Rose really mean that much to him? Maybe she did. Maybe i missed it while I was trying to stop missing anything involving Damon. I tried to forget but it didnt work. So I decided to stop. Im done pretending. Thats why im here. Im afraid that this might just push him over the edge. And Im afraid that I may be the only one that could stop it. I think he might know that too. But he doesnt know I lied that night. That Ive been lying. Ive been pretending I didnt hear the_ 'I love you Elena' _escape his lips. He turns to walk away and I grab his arm. He lets me and doesnt look up. Hes raw and it scares him.

"Becareful Damon. Your emotions are showing."

"Leave me alone Elena."

"You dont want that and we both know that."

"You did this. You broke me."

"You were broken when I met you. You started to put yourself back together and maybe I helped. Thats not the problem though. You feel and it scares you."

"I was fine with the way I was. Then you prance into my life and throw it into disarray and chaos. You made me care about you and want to protect you. I didnt want to feel and now I do and I dont know how to stop it." He yells. Hes angry. But its not just anger its so much more. So much more than he has probaly felt in years.

"You cant. You really dont want to and neither do I."

"Ya well we cant always get what we want now can we?"

"I think we both know that."

"You are awfully self righteous today arent you?"

"Im trying the 'Damon way' at handeling the situation." I tell him with a mock smile on my face.

"Well you suck at it." His come backs arent the greatest at the moment but they still get to the point. Hes too drunk.

"No. I think Im quite good."

"Why are you still here?"

"You need me."

"I need no one." He tries to state blatantly but hes not fooling me.

"Then it seems I know you better than you know yourself."

"Ha." He looks at me perplexed. So am I in a way. I cant believe Im pulling this off. I wasnt too sure Id be able to.

"I have all night Damon."

"I can wait you out. I dont need sleep like you do."

"Maybe. Ill just keep comming back. You wont be too far though. You and Stefan are till taking turns babysitting me at night. Im going to be your concience. Nagging you till you finally talk to me. All I want is for you to let me in."

"You are annoying." His vice softens and he looks up at me with half a smirk. Not his normal smart ass smirk. But its something.

"So are you but that doesnt stop you."

"How does dear Steffie feel about this?"

"This has nothing to do with Stefan."

"If you think that you can make me crack you are sadly mistaken."

"Thats the beauty of it Damon. You have already cracked. You just wont admit it. I dont get why. Especially to me of all people."

"You have no idea." His face goes blank again.

"I get pain Damon. Hurt too. I lost my parents and so did you. You lost your friend and I may loose mine. You lost Katherine and after she came back I lost Stefan. I _wont_ loose you Damon." I say the last part with as much confidnce that I can muster up. He looks at me after he hears my last words and I know hes trying to find a way to pretend that he didnt hear it. Pretend that he doesnt care.

"You still have Stefan."

"Not really. Its not the same. Im not the same."

"Elena your tired. Go home. As you said Im still babysitting tomorrow night."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Goodnight Damon."

"Hey Elena?"

"Ya?"

"You pretty good at the 'Damon way'." He smiles at me before I leave and I sigh. Relief.

"I thought so. I kinda liked it. Its liberating to speak the truth all the time."

"Night Elena." He tells me before I shut the door and walk out to my car. It does feel good to be completely honest. Not trying to sugar coat anything. Its liberating. I try to get home hoping that Stefan isnt there and I could crawl into bed and fall alseep before he does get there. I head up to my room quickly to change.

"Are you crazy Elena?"

"Geez Stefan you scared me."

"What were you doing antagonizing him? You know how unstable he is."

"Yes I do. I have first hand experience with that. I have to try Stefan. Hes always there when I need him. He has come so far. I wont let this skrew all that up. This is all because of me. I dont want to hurt Damon anymore than he is. Than I have."

"Did you mean what you said to Damon about us?" His voice isnt malicious its curious and sad.

"Yes." I dont want to hurt him but I wont lie to him either. No more lies.

"What does that mean?"

"I dont know Stefan. I just know that I need to fix my life."

"And that includes trying to fix Damon?"

"Yes. Stefan you have to understand he has been a constant in my lfe since I met him. Saving it or protecting it. Hurting me or being my friend. Right now he needs me."

"I need you Elena." There are tears in his eyes and I can feel them forming in mine.

"Thats just it you_ dont_." Sadly its true. Stefan was fine without me. He lived a good life. Damon didnt.

And with that he leaves.

A quick breeze.

A shiver down my whole body.

And a breath that escapes me like a weight lifted off my shoulders.

Stedan can wait.

Damon cant.

He needs me.

More than that..._I need him_.


	2. Chapter 2 Road Trip

I wanted to say thanks to everyone that added this story to their favorites! Im excited that you like it. Heres the next chapter...

Chapter 2

"Your late."

"Your still awake."

"You said we could talk. I always thought you were a man of your word."

"Do you always believe everything say?"

"You usually dont lie."

"Even after _everything_ I've done to you?" He asks like he doesn't trust the things I'm telling him.

"You have done some awful things but you never have lied to me. Maybe that's what helps me look past the bad. That and your always there for me. I count on you."

"You _should not _count on me." That astounds me because out of everyone he is the only one I can count on to always have my back and never really judge me.

"Did you love Rose?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No." I lie. Lying to Damon is easy. He calls me on it every now and then but he never presses. If he only knew the whole truth he would never keep me on that pedestal that he placed me on.

"I didn't love her but I sure as hell liked her. She was my friend."

"I'm your friend Damon."

"No your not, remember? I lost you forever."

"I was upset. I didnt mean it." I wish I never said those words. They haunt me. Just another lie to Damon Salvatore.

"I want to believe that but you see Elena, you usually dont say things you dont mean."

"I'm sorry for that but I wanted to hurt you. I needed you to feel something. I needed to see that I was right that you do care and you are not the cold-hearted monster you wanted me to think. I'm glad I was right."

"Congratulations."

"What?"

"I feel Elena, okay? And it sucks. What sucks even more is that it was suppose to be me. Jules was comming after me."

"You feel guilty."

"Damn right I do. But there is nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry Rose died. I don't know what I would have done had it been you."

"Go on with your tragically perfect romance with good ol' Stefan."

"Damon."

"I'm done. We talked. I need to drink. You need to sleep."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Goodnight Elena."

Before I can respond he's gone. My heart hurts for him. I feel the tears fall from my eyes. I cry for what I'm about to do to Stefan. I cry for Damon because he was right I wanted him to feel. I pushed it on him and now hes torchered. Worse than he was when I met him. He never cared, never had a reason, never wanted to and then I waltzed into his life and excatally like he said threw it into chaos. Now I have to help him with what I put in motion. He supressed every feeling and emotion he's had for years and years and the thought of how he'll deal with it makes me nervous. I don't know how I'll get him to fully open up but I'll keep trying. Like he kept trying to keep me safe. Like he still does. I need to show him that the good he's done, who he's become wasn't for nothing. And the first thing is to stop with my 'kamakazzi missions' as Damon calls them. I change back into my jeans and sweater and throw a bunch of clothes in my suitecase. I leave Jenna and Jeremy a note telling them where I am going and that I need some time to clear my head. I get into my car and head out of town. I pull my phone out of my purse when I pull up and send him a quick text.

_Damon_

_I'm at my paretns cabin. Need you. Please come alone. Trust me._

I wait for him but not for long. I see his blue Camaro pull up and with his vampire speed he's inside before I can blink. He stops quickly when he sees me on the couch with a blanket and a cup of coffee. He wasn't too sure I was safe but I see him relax once he sees otherwise. He looks at me confused.

"What are you doing Elena?" His tone is angry.

"Taking a time out."

"I don't have time for this." He turns to leave. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. It never is with Damon.

"Dammit Damon. Wait."

"Why? Why did you _need_ me to come here?"

"Because we both need a time out. Becides your not the worst company in the world Damon." I see a ghost of his normal smirk come onto his face before it turns stone cold again."

"Im the most dangerous."

"Stop."

"No Elena. You need to hear it. I'm done pretending. I'm lost. Metaphorically. Existentially."

"I know Damon. It's okay. Im here for you. I want to help."

"You can't." I push her against the wall. I want to scare her. I have to. "I have a secret, a big one. But I've never said it out loud. What's the point? It's not gonna change anything. Its not gonna make me good, adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be. What _you_ want me to be. This is who i am." His voice is loud. But it isn't as angry as he wants it to be. It's depressed. Its lonely.

"Damon stop. Let go. Your hurting me." His eyes bore into mine. I can't quite tell what he's trying to do. My first guess would be to show me the monster he is. I know better. I never beleived that he would really hurt me let alone kill me. But that doesn't change the fact that he looks scary as hell right now. That maybe he will snap. Damon has always proved to be unstable at times.

_This_ could be his breaking point.

This moment will define him.

That is one thing I am sure of.


	3. Chapter 3 Defining Moment

I wanted to update this soo much sooner but I've been busy with the boyfriend and life in general. I'm a little disappointed that LJ Smith was fired. More so that it may because she wanted Delena and not Stelena. Im sorry I think Stefan is hot but hes just kinda bland and I dont see the chemestry as much as Delena.

Chapter 3

She looks scared. I don't loosen my grip on her arms. I can't. I force myself to concentrate on her eratic heartbeat. I feel my fangs protrude. I turn into the monster I am desperate to be. I need her to see it. I need her to remember what I am. She's too close and it scares the hell out of me. The tears fall from her eyes as she begs me to let her go. I have to show her that I can kill her. Even though I won't. I love her. And its destroying me because it's all for nothing. She can't love me back. She's too good for me.

"You are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you? I have to because I'm not human. And I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret. But there is only so much a man can take."

She stops fighting. She looks at me like she understands. Like she gets it. Like she cares. She whispers the words that make my pretend rage vanish. "You won't hurt me Damon. I trust you." I lost the battle. The facade is over. She knows I would never hurt her. I let her go and try to back away. The pain and confusion evident on my face. She throws her arms around me and I don't pull away. This time I hug her back. I bury my face in her hair and just hold her. Or let her hold me. I'm not sure whos doing the holding at this point. If I wanted to be totally honest with myself it's her. She is the one that's holding me together. How she ever gained this much power over me I'll never know but I don't care either. She pulls away after a few minutes and takes my hand and we walk over to the couch. I expect her to let go once we sit but she doesn't. I lean back and she curls up next to me resting her head on my shoulder. It feels like hours pass. We say nothing. Our hands still intertwined.

"I know your lost Damon. So am I. You say that you can't be what I want you to be but you are more than I ever thought you were capable of when I first met you. I always knew you could be the better man if you tried but my intention was never to make you be something you didn't want to be. I became your friend while you were changing. You got me to realize that sometimes I just need a time out. You helped me when I needed it. That's when I knew you were hiding the good guy you could be. Wanted to be. I want you to be done pretending...at least with me. I _never _pretend with you. I want it to be real."

"Do you like quoting me?"

"When you say smart things-yes. But I wasn't finished."

"Continue..."

"I don't care who you pretend with just don't do it with me. If you try I will call you out. I can read you pretty well Damon. Like you read me. Somehow we understand each other that way and I think I mean more to you than that. At least I hope I do. I can't lose you. Whether it's from a werewolf bite or trying to save me. I use to think I would be better off without you but I was wrong. I don't want to think about my life without you in it. Quit trying to scare me away. And _do not_ threaten me ever again. I am on your side. I always was. I don't know what 'it' is between us but I'll stop lying about it. I know your thinking that I have to stop giving up and I will if you will. I can't do it without you Damon. You have to let me in. I can see that you are trying. I didn't expect to get very far with you this quick and we have the whole weekend. But before I get some much needed sleep I'm going to let you apologize."

Okay my turn...no interuptions either. Although my speach won't be quite as epic." She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back at her. Maybe everyone deserves to try to be saved. "I _am_ sorry for taking it that far. You make me want to be better and I needed it to stop because all it did was hurt me. Its hard to be around you. Knowing 'its always going to be Stefan' because I know he's the better man and I know it should be him but it doesn't stop me from feeling the way I feel about you. I had no intention of hurting you. I just wanted to scare you. Maybe you would stay away then and I could get rid of these feelings. I was wrong. If I would have lost control I would never be able to forgive myself. I would let Stefan kill me."

"I admit I was a little scared. You can be terrifying at times. I knew deep down that you coulden't kill me. Not even on your worst day. And I think that may have been today. You need to stop comparing yourself to Stefan. You two are almost polar opposites. I like you for who you are. Now I need sleep we can finish our chat later."

"Does this mean I get to sleep with you?"

"There is more than one room but if you want and you can keep your hands to yourself you can stay with me."

"First I have to run home."

"No."

"Relax Elena. I won't kill anyone and I won't go off on any martyr missions like you have become so good at recently. I'll need some clothes and blood. I need to get you some food too. I'm sure you didn't think about that before you left. One hour."

"Promise me that you will come back. You won't tell anyone. Just you and me like Georgia."

"I can with out a doubt promise you that Elena. Now sleep. I'll be back before you know it." I'm gone before she can blink. I will come back. This 'time out' is what she needs. Maybe I do too. I wonder how Stefan is taking this seperation. I could care less at this point. It's just me and her.


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting

Chapter 4

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't really have a plan. This was spur of the moment. We are just going to take a time out this weekend from all our problems."

"Our problems are _not_ going to just evaporate."

"I know that Damon. I need to clear my head and so do you. How bout we take a walk by the lake?"

"I guess. This time out is going to bore me to death isnt it?"

"Well I guess your lucky that your already dead. My parents use to bring Jer and I up here on the weekends. It was nice. I always felt so safe here."

"Did you and Stefan ever come here?"

"No. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"The whole time out thing is something we do. Going to Georgia especially. Even when went to Duke and rescuing Stefan from the tomb vampires and when you brought me back from trying to hand myself over to Klaus. They weren't really time outs but for me they were. Thing are easy between us Damon. Even when I'm angry as hell at you. I can still say how I feel. You make me fight for what I want and usually it infuriates me but honestly it makes me stronger. And they all made me see you differently. Not one of those times were you being selfish. You did them all for the purpose of helping."

"Helping you."

"Thank you but you saved Stefan."

"For you."

"I know you love him Damon, even if you won't admit it."

"I only took you to Georgia to piss Stefan off."

"Thats a lie and we both know it. You took me because you wanted to. You told him on the phone to piss him off."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because there is alot we haven't really discussed. And I think we should."

"Why? What's the point?"

"Why do you give up on me so easily?"

"I did _not_ give up on you. _You_ are doing that all on your own. Don't pin that on me."

"Maybe I said it wrong."

"What?"

"Why did you give me up so easily?"

"Quit being cryptic Elena. I'm not a mind reader. Spit it out, whatever you are trying to say."

"There is something I have to tell you. And I'm sorry that I didn't sooner. I just wasn't sure how or if I should. I remember Damon."

"What do you remember?"

"You and Stefan rescued me from Elijah. You brought me my necklace back. I had vervain tea. You told me you loved me and you coulden't be selfish, that you didn't deserve me and then you gave me up. I was astonished. It was the most unselfish thing you have ever done. I kept processing it over and over in my head. Then it made me angry that you _just_ gave me up. It felt like you gave up on me. On us. With out listening to what I had to say. Without caring what I thought about it. And you took it away. But then I realized that you did it because you wanted Stefan and I to be happy even if you didn't get to be. That _is_ being the better man. It's being the best."

"You knew?" His face is stoic again. I hate that. I can't tell what he's thinking or feeling.

"Yes." I barely choke out.

"How could you go on letting me believe I did one good thing only to tell me weeks later it was for nothing?"

"Because it's not one good thing. Damon you have done a hundred good things recently. I just wanted to be honest with you. Let you know that I get why you did it and that I'm glad you really didn't make me forget."

"So it _was_ all for nothing?" Now he's hurt. He doesn't quite get what I'm saying. He thinks the worst but then again why shouldn't he? Damon Salvatore is normally delt the worst.

"No! That's not it at all. It showed me and it should show you that you are not a monster. You may not always be the hero but your not always the villian either."

"Is this supposed to make me feel good? Knowing you know? And still seeing you with Stefan. Let's face it Elena I am not the better brother. I _don't _deserve you. Maybe if we tried we could be happy for awhile but in the end you would leave. You would regret leaving Stefan. And he would leave being the good guy he is thinking he will be broken-hearted for eternity because you left him for me and then when you go back you will have your happy ever after. The good guy always gets his lady. Thats how the story goes Elena. No matter how much you say I am a good guy I'm not. I kill and I take advantage of people. The villain or monster never wins. So we don't have to do this."

"Why are you giving me up just when I decided to give in?"

"Im trying to be the better man here Elena."

"No. You are being a coward. You are walking away because you are scared. You had no problem telling me you loved me and throwing yourself at me when you didn't think I _would_ give in and now that I am your running away? Do you think I want to hurt Stefan? Because I don't but I won't be Katherine and hurt the both of you or play you against each other. Don't you think I know that it will be hard? Of course I do? We are both stubborn and strong willed and want it our way. We fight Damon it's what we do. And one thing I'm absolutely positive about is that our arguments will be epic. Do I think it will work? I don't know Damon and neither do you. You can't predict the future. So do me a favor and don't try." My voice is angry. I know where this is going and I hate it.

"Elena..." I see the look in his eyes and I know what he'g going to do. He's going to do what I've been asking him to do and now I hate myself for it. He's going to be the better man.

"No. Don't you dare go all self sacrificing on me. I can't lose you." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. Why is it when we take ten steps forward we take fifty back?

"You will thank me for this later." He tells me as he turns to leave. The only thing I can think of to do is threaten him.

"I won't." I tell him and he stops and listens as I continue. "You want to know why I say things that you've told me? It's because it was between us. You opened up to me when you would to no one else. I remember it all because it's important to me. You are important to me. And if you leave I don't want you to come back. I won't forgive you for this. You will be the one to blame. Not me. Not this time. Your the one that's lying now Damon. You don't want to leave but your going to be a martyr, aren't you? You think I will go on with Stefan and be happy? If we aren't happy now how do you expect us to last? I don't love him enough to turn for him. I don't know what you want from me. I thought I did but apparently I was wrong. So just leave. Thats what your good at. You always walk away when things get tough." Once I finish he turns to look at me and then continues to walk away. I feel my stomach sink and I feel sick. He is doing what I've been doing for months. Always walking away from him. It's not like I don't deserve it. I walk back to the cabin not totally sure how I made it back with tears clouding my eyes. I look in all the rooms. Just to be sure. But I already knew. He was gone. And this time I told him not to come back and that I won't forgive him. I curl up in the bed that we shared only a few hours ago. Im not even tired but sleep comes so easy.


	5. Chapter 5 Fixing It

Wow! Thank you for all the _wonderful _comments! They make me soo happy that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm having soo much fun writing it.

Chapter 5

By the time I woke up it was dark out. I looked over at the clock._ 11__:45 pm. _Damon had been gone all day. For almost twelve hours now and I had slept almost twelve hours. And now I would be wide awake. All night. I pulled on a sweater and went to make a cup of tea and start the fire. It was going to be a long lonely night. Nights alone are the worst. I remembered not being able to sleep at night right after my parents died and all I could do was think about the memories. This time was no different. All that went through my mind was Damon. The smiles, the flirting, saving me, arguing with me. I know I haven't given him much to work with but to just assume it would always only be Stefan and I? Was it because of Katherine? Because she was truly in love with Stefan and only used Damon? It finally hit me._ I love Stefan. It's alaways going to be Stefan. _I had meant them at the time. At least I thought I meant them. But I couldn't have. If I did I woulden't be here right now mourning Damon. And thats what I was doing. Mourning something that wasn't even mine to mourn. I knew that I loved Stefan but if I loved him enough why would I be taking Damon walking away so hard? It scared me to death. Death. Ha. I would be staring it in the face when Klaus came and I'm barely phased by it anymore. But Damon out of my life, that was what was scaring me to death? I was seriously deranged. What would I say to Stefan when I went back home? I tried to give Damon and I a chance and it didn't work so I'm back. I was not going to be Katherine. I've said it many times. I was going to figure out what excatally it was that I felt for Damon. I was going to break up with Stefan that much I was sure of. How could I stay with him? It wasn't fair to him. It would hurt like hell but I had no other choice. Even though I loved him it just wasn't enough anymore. Could I live with knowing the last words I said to him were in pure anger and knowing I meant none of it? Would I always want him? Would he even remember me a hundred years from now? What I do know is that I would never stop waiting and hoping that maybe he would come back. Maybe Damon did the right thing by walking away. Maybe he'll leave and get as far away from here as possible. Then when Klaus comes I won't have to say goodbye and I won't have to watch him try to sacrifice himself for me. He _would_ live and that's what mattered. It was a nice thought but who was I kidding? Damon wouldn't leave. He would stay to protect me. He'd stay to make sure Stefan would survive and I think to even make sure Caroline and Jeremy were okay. Bonnie? I wasn't too sure about they still disliked each other very much but things were getting easier between them. Would I have to watch Damon die trying to save me? The thought sent chills through my whole body and brought tears to my eyes. He's the strongest out of everyone and he knows it. His cocky nature would make him think _maybe just maybe _he could...I had to stop. I couldn't do this. Not now. I knew what my fate was but no one else should have to suffer for it. The fire was dying down but I didnt care. I liked the dark. It comforted me. It _shouldn't _have but I was twisted I guess. And I felt alone. And utterly defeated. I couldent stop the tears from falling. I didn't even try to hold them back. It was pointless.

"Elena."

"Damon...you came back." I managed to get the words out which I was thankful for. I wiped my face and turned to face him even though I knew that he knew I was crying and there was no hiding it.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

"I came back didn't I?"

"Why?"

"Don't you know by now that I could never leave you?"

"But you did."

"For a little but I came back. I shouldn't have walked away."

"Why did you come back?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Do I?" My voice is void. I can't even muster something up. Im deadpan. Maybe I was wrong and this time out was just a joke. Was I just trying to distract myself from all the doom and gloom in my everyday life?

"First of all quit with the 'I give up' crap. You _can't_ give up. You _have_ to fight."

"Why's that? Not fighting could save everyone."

"Because_ I_ need you. You asked why I came back? Because I love you, Elena. I am not going to sit back and let you just resign yourself to dying." He was almost yelling it at me and it was hitting me like a ton of bricks. He wasn't angry though. He was scared to lose me, just like I was him. _He needed me._ For no other reason than he loved me. Not for some curse. Not to forget about anyone. No ulterior movtives. Just because he loved me. His face had a painful expression on it. And I could see how desperately sad his eyes were. I could see how much he loved me. He would fight to the end for me.

"You really love me."

"Did I stutter?"

"I kind of meant it as a statement. I believe it. You really do, don't you? I even believe you may love me more than Stefan. Enough to give me up, enough to die to save me. But Damon I'd do the same for you. When you left I felt like I couldn't breathe. I _needed_ you. I said things because I was angry. I _never_ want you to leave and I _always_ want you to come back. I've been sitting here for hours wondering what the hell I'm doing. And I don't have a clue. But there is one thing I do know for sure and that is you leaving or dying scares me to death because I _cannot_ live with out you. Please don't make me. Eveything keeps falling apart and you are what's keeping me together." I tried to sound as strong as I possibly could but I just wasn't at this point. Everything was hitting me all at once. The severity of it all. Damon was looking at me not sure of what to say, not sure how to act. I didn't blame him. I could possibly finally be cracking. Maybe having a nervous breakdown. I decided it would be better if I just went to my room let each of us have some space but as I went to walk past him he pulled me into his arms and held me. He had never hugged me back before. Now I was in his arms and it felt like the safest place in the world. My head rested on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away. He took my face in his hands and tilted it up to his.

"I want you to know Elena that when we have one of our epic fights I _may_ leave but I will _always_ come back." He whispered to me. I couldn't help but smile. I believed him and it didn't suprise me because I usually did. He meant every word. He smiled back at me. This was not the best time but I couldn't help myself. I pulled Damon to me and I crashed my lips into his. I needed to feel him. And I did. It was intense. His lips melted right into mine and he pulled me tight against his body. I had never felt so much fire, passion and most of all love from one kiss. I had to pull away for air and I didn't like it one bit but now was not the time for going any further. I looked into Damon's eyes but they didn't show what I expected. It was remorse.

"Im sorry. I shouldent have..."

"No. It was me."

"It won't happen again." He thought I regretted it. I could tell by his expression. He was so wrong.

"No. That's not what I meant. I meant don't be sorry. I kissed you. And I hope you don't mean that because I want that to happen again."

"You do?" He asked suprised. I guess when I told him months ago that I was suprised he thought I would kiss him back really stuck with him.

"Yes Damon. I don't regret it. I kissed you because I wanted to. No other reason. And even if you think we won't work I'm still breaking up with Stefan because it's not fair to stay with him when I have feel so much for you. It's the choice I'm making whether we give us a chance or not."

"Have you eaten since breakfast?"

"No."

"I'll make you something. Come on." He threw his coat onto the couch and reached out his arm with his hand open for me to take and I did. I closed mine around his and he did the same. It was odd how right it felt and how well our hands fit together. I smiled at him as we walked into the kitchen. I was completely wrong this time out had been a good idea. Damon and I weren't in a great place but we were getting there. And we still had one more day.


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Reality

Okay...Im totally team Delena. I think Stefan is hot but he's way to tragic for me. I don't really know how to write him because he always seems so damn good. I'd just tried to make him more relaxed. So I hope I did okay! I decided not to have Elena tell Damon she loves him yet either. I wanted to build them up a little bit more.

Chapter 6

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and normally I _hated_ it. Except for right now because right now I was waking up from the most peaceful sleep I've had in months and I was in Damon's arms. He was snug tight against me. I have to question how someone so dangerous at times is where I feel the safest? The clock reads _2__:15 pm. _I wanted to get up early so our last day wouldn't be wasted but we didnt get to bed till almost six am. We had talked very little last night and that was okay. We ate in silence and then afterwards we went back into the living room and he fixed the fire and just held me. It was so peacful. No fighting which was new for us. I couldn't help but think back to our conversation last night.

_"What do you want Damon?"_

_"You know what I want but..."_

_"No buts. What do you want?"_

_"I want you. All of you. I won't take any less. I won't be a secret and I won't share you with Stefan. But I can't do this with out his okay. He's my brother and..."_

_"You love him."_

_"I guess. But the worst part is that he will give us the okay or blessing or whatever you want to call it because he is the good guy. A part of me feels bad but I promised him an eternity of misery and now that I can give it to him it's not worth it. But I want you and I think he knows that. I think he could be happy with out you."_

_"So do I. I told him something like that before I decided to come here with you. He doesn't need me but you do. He was fine without me and he could be again. When you love Damon you love hard and your in for the long haul. That's how I am. But that isn't how I feel with Stefan and he deserves one hundred percent. Just like you."_

_"You think you could give me one hundred percent?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Im not easy to live with Elena. Im demanding, arrogant, stubborn and soo much more than you can imagine."_

_"You left out alacholic." I tell him and he smiles at me. A genuine one at that. " I know that Damon. I've known you long enough to see that you are a complicated person but I don't care. I don't think I ever had a choice when it came to you. I accept everything. Good and bad."_

_"You may regret those words."_

_"You __won't__ hurt me Damon."_

_"Not intentionally."_

_"I'll know that. You will most likely piss me off though and I'll do the same. We are a hand full seperate can you imagine us together?"_

_"Nobody would dare to get in the middle."_

_"Excatally and that is how it should be. Me and you."_

_"Me and you? I could get use to that."_

_"So could I."_

"What is going on in that pretty but dangerous head of yours?" He asked snapping me back to reality.

"Nothing. I thought you were still sleeping."

"Im a light sleeper. I felt you moving around."

"We should get up."

"We have to go back today."

"I know." I replied as he rolled onto his back and I moved in sync with him and layed my head on his chest as his arm went around me. It was as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "It doesn't change the fact that I don't want to."

"Once everything is over I promise you I will take you away and we won't come back till you are ready."

"How are we going to fix everything?"

"I don't know. We will figure it out. Maybe you shouldn't end things with Stefan right away."

"That's another reason we just may work after all. You always inculde me. Im never completely in the dark. But Damon you can't expect me to keep lying to him. He already is suspicious of us. He _knows_ Damon, even without us telling him."

"Judgy is not going to like this."

"It doesn't matter. No one is going to tell me how to live." He lifted my face to his and looked at me like I had said the most brilliant thing in the world. I was beyond perplexed.

"Say that again."

"It doesn't matter."

"Not that part."

"No one is going to tell me how to live. I don't get it..whats so...ohh I see. Live."

"Ding...ding. You win! Finally you have decided to stop letting your pig headedness get in the way of your life."

"I have every reason in the world to live. It just took you to open my eyes to us...to everything and realize that maybe we could find another way."

"I can be very persuasive. Plus someone else _is_ going to suffer Stefan's brooding with me. We'll have to find him a new girlfriend. Tha is if I'm still around, he may kill me for forcing myself on you."

"You can wipe the smirk off your face. I have finally figured out why you want me around."

"Oh yea? Why's that?"

"Because I'm the only one who is constantly saving your life and trying to keep you alive. You couldn't survive with out me anymore. I don't know you you managed so long without me. Face it Damon Salvatore, you really do need me." He growls at me and pins himself on top of me. I can't keep a straight face and he can't either.

"You may have a point." His eyes are gazing into mine and for a minute I get lost in them. It's too easy to be with him and it scares me. "We should get ready to leave. You have school tomorrow."

"Being responsible now? Will you come stay with me tonight?"

"Why Elena I'm shocked. Sleeping with a man while you are with another."

"Im not cheating...okay excpet that one kiss. But I'm not going to stay with Stefan and I won't hide the fact that _I_ kissed _you_. Not the other way around. Can I ask you something?"

"Does my answer matter? You'll ask anyway."

"What did you do with Rose's body?"

"Buried her in the woods behind the boarding house."

"Maybe we could do something more formal. She dererves it. You cared about her so I know you agree with what I'm saying. Just you and I. No one has to know how soft you've become. I will tell them it's all me."

"You may have been blinded for a while but no one else is. They all know I would do anything for you. Even Rose knew." I finish putting my clothes on and walk over to the bed where Damon is sitting. I kneel down and lean into him and he wraps his arms around me. And again I feel like nothing can touch me, that I'm the safest person in the world. We pack up our bags and say our goodbyes for now. He doesn't push anything he just simply presses a kiss to my forehead and smiles at me before closing my car door. The smile on my face could not get any bigger. He respects me. We each get into our own car even though we are both going to the boarding house. I'm not doing anything untill I talk to Stefan. The drive back seems like hours and I'm nervous as hell. I never wanted this to happen but now that it has there is no going back. We both pull in and walk inside together. Stefan is sitting on the chair. He looks up at both of us and just smiles a weak smile. Are we that obvious or has he known more than I thought?

"Hey." We both say. Damon walks over and makes himself a drink and I go over and sit on the couch.

"How was the trip?"

"Good." I say. Damon remains quite and keeps staring into the fire.

"You guys don't have to do this. I've been expecting this for awhile now. I'm suprised it took this long." We both stare at him. Neither of us can hide the shock on our face. "Sadly I get it. I don't want to but by the way the two of you look I don't have a choice. I'm not angry but I am hurt. And no Damon I'm not going to go on a killing spree. That's your forte, or it use to be. I see how you've changed. The guy that first came to town I wouldn't trust alone with Elena for ten seconds let alone myself but now I trust you with her life and mine."

"Your serious?" Damon asks like he's having the most difficult time in the world grasping that concept.

"Yes. Very."

"As always." Damon jokes.

"I've always tried to be good. You've always tried to be bad. Does this mean I'm the bad brother now? Your doing so well with good afterall. " Stefan jokes. I can barely believe my ears. Maybe this break-up didn't just benefit me. I think it did him too. We were both trapped and it wasn't doing Stefan or my self any good. We needed to be able to relax and we just couldn't do that together.

"You can never be as good at bad as me." Damon remarks with a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe not. I don't want to be you Damon anymore than you want to be me. Your just a little more like me now and maybe I need to be a little like you."

"Hmm."

"Damon speachless. I'm impressed. Elena are you okay?" Stefan asks. I'm just not really sure what to say.

"Yea. I'm impressed how well your taking this."

"Are you back on the people blood Stefan?" Damon asks and I don't think hes joking.

"Just the same as I've been a little everyday."

"Elena and I kissed." My eyes wide with anger. He didn't have to tell him now or this way. Maybe I'm just making up excuses. I just don't want to hurt him but I look at Stefan and he doesn't seemed phased by it.

"I'm shocked it took you this long. You guys are looking at me like I lost my mind but I didn't. This-the two of you-were inevetiable. Damon fell in love with you when I didn't even think it were possible for him to really love anyone. I guess that's what real love does-it changes us. We fell in love with the same girl-twice and they changed us but Elena was the one that changed us for the better. But the second time worked out the right way. Elena did something Katherine never could. She made a choice."

"You were always Katherine's choice. She loves you. If that's a good or bad thing I don't know."

"Maybe. I'm glad that she didn't love you. Elena is who you belong with."

"Where are you going with this Stefan?"

"I did alot of thinking while the two of you were away. I think Katherine can help us kill Klaus. I want her out of the tomb."

"No way in hell brother. I knew you lost your mind."

"Talk to Bonnie." I state loudly throwing myself back into the conversation that I was left out of unintentionally.

"Elena what the hell are you talking about?" Damon asks getting more frustrated as this topic continues.

"She knew Klaus. She's been around longer and she knows so much more than we could ever try and find out before he just shows up. Stefan _can_ keep her under control and you know it."

"This is starting to turn into one of those epic battles we talked about."

"You promised." I remind him.

"How sweet..a lovers quarell. Too soon don't you think?" Katherine says as she walks into the room and instinctly I get up and move closer to Damon and he steps in front of me. I look over at Stefan and see that he's trying to hide the hurt on his face from me automatically gravatating towards Damon but I look away quickly.

"Katherine." I say wondering how my voice didn't give out. Stefan did this with out us. He didn't give us a say or choice in the matter. It bothers me that he's still making decissions on his own but I think this one maybe be our best option. I look up at Damon and he looks ready to kill. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it. He looks down at me. "It'll be fine, okay?" My eyes bore into his and I'm silently begging him to go with me on this. He nods knowing I need him to back me up on this. At this moment I couldn't be more glad to have Damon on my side. This was going to be rough though.


	7. Chapter 7 Tell All

Wow! The comments are great! It makes me wayy happy that you guys like this. I'm so glad you thought I did okay with Stefan. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 7

"Katherine and I are going to head out of town. Were going to try to find Isobel. Katherine said she knows alot about the Origionals." Stefan tells us as he places two bags into his car.

"Of course she does." Damon says as him and Stefan talk stragety. I walk over to Damon's car and sit on the hood. He glares at me for a minute but then smiles.

Katherine comes outside dressed in my clothing and joins in. It's creepy how well shes pulling 'me' off. I say goodbye to half my wardrobe that is in her bag now. The only thing that gives me some satisfaction is she says it's too boring for her. Well isn't that just too bad. What does she expect a seventeen year old girl to wear to school? I kept my good clothes away from her. I packed them in a bag and asked Damon to hide them in his room under the bed when he put my regular overnight bag in there. I can just see her going into my room looking for something better. Katherine has been out of the tomb for thirteen days now. I have to say it hasnt been all bad. She helped us kill Elijah. John gave Damon a knife with white ash that kills origionals but what he didn't do was tell him that it would also kill a vampire before a vampire uses it to kill another. If she wasnt there then Damon would have died. He was planning on using it at dinner, we were going to have Elijah over to talk about what will happen when Klaus showed up. He was not happy Katherine was out but he had no idea Damon had the white ash. She knew about it and she almost let Damon go though with it but when it came down to discussing how it would happen that night she spoke up. I came up behind Elijah and stabbed him through the heart with it. It actually worked. Part of me was thrilled that Elijah was dead but I was so angry at that moment knowing that since that was true Damon would have died if he had used it.

_"You were just going to let Damon die?" I walk towards her as Damon wraps his arm around me to hold me back. _

_"I was supposed to but I didn't." _

_"Why?" I'm still trying to get out of his grasp but its usless. _

_"John and Isobel want Damon and Stefan out of your life. I could only choose one."_

_"Stefan." I choke out._

_"It's always Stefan, huh?" Damon asks, the hurt visible on his face. He lets me go and walks over to the table and picks up his drink and downs it._

_"Yes." Is all she says._

_"Why didn't you?" _

_"We need him to kill Klaus. I owed him this." She turns to Damon and then continues. "Even if it's always Stefan that I'll love I still owed you this chance. I didn't really love you but Elena does. Even though I can be a cold hearted bitch doesn't mean I'm completely heartless. Stefan would have been devestated and he would have never forgiven me for this after everything else I've done. Call it selfish if you want, I don't care. And if you would have died then Miss goody two shoes would have thrown herself over to Klaus thinking there was nothing left for her. I want him gone as much as everyone else."_

_"I still don't like you but thank you." My words are as sincere as I can make them. Katherine still did end up telling Damon what would happen after he volunteered to be the one to stab Elijah and what she said was the nicest thing I've heard her say._

Stefan and Damon shake hands and before Damon can pull away Stefan hugs him. No words are said and then they get into the car leaving Damon and I at the Boarding House.

"So what shall we do with all this alone time?" He asks wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Jenna is making dinner tonight. I have to go."

"Ok. I'd love to join you. Family night is kinda my thing with your family."

"Jenna knows I broke up with Stefan but she doesn't know about us. Bonnie will be there."

"Then I'm definetly comming. She would never try anything with Jenna there. This is the best time to tell her." I cant help but laugh at him even though I'm nervous. "We'll take my car."

"Can I drive?"

"Stefan isn't even aloud to drive my car."

"I'm not Stefan. I'll be careful. Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then let me drive."

"Fine. Be careful." He throws me the keys to his precious car and we get it. We make it back to my place in one piece.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I pulled my bag out and I scratched your door. I'm so sorry." He's next to me as quick as he can possibly be and is inspecting the door. I bust out laughing and start to run but he catches me and throws me over his shoulder and carries me inside.

"Damon put me down."

"Say your sorry."

"I'm sorry." He puts me down and he tries so hard to keep his face from relaxing.

"Now I want a kiss." He tells me and I grab him by his leather jacket and pull him to me. I never get tired of kissing him. Now that Stefan and I aren't together Damon hasn't been holding back as much. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me as I run my fingers through his hair.

"Ahhmmm" We pull apart and notice Bonnie, Jeremy, Jenna and Alric watching us clearly baffled. We both look at them and then back to each other.

"Is there something we should know?" Jeremy asks as if he didn't know. I'm sure he's heard Damon comming or going at some point.

"Um..Damon and I..."

"We in love and planning on running away to get hitched." Damon tells them and Jenna's jaw drops and her face goes white.

"He's kidding. Sort of. We are together."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jenna asks clearly hurt from being left out.

"I was going to tonight. We were just waiting for the right time and I know you are iffy about Damon but him and Ric and Jeremy are friends so he can't be that bad right?" I say nervously. Bonnie looks at me with utter shock and Jeremy lets out a small laugh. Ric just smiles as if he knew all along that there was something going on between us.

"I knew it. I knew there was something going on." Jenna says with a nervous laugh.

"You did?"

"It was so obvious Elena."

"Oh."

"Come on. You and Bonnie help me with dinner." Jenna says before walking back into the kitchen.

"I'll make us guys some drinks."

"Can you make me one too Damon? I'm going to need it."

"Sure thing Jenna." He says winking at her. He always did have a knack for getting her to drink. If it's good or bad I don't know.

"Elena what are you thinking?" Bonnie pulls me back as we walk into the kitchen.

"Bonnie I love you. I accept that you and my brother have something. I'm asking you to accept this. I know he's not your favorite person but he's _mine_."

"You mean that?" Her face is serious but her voice cracks.

"Yes. I don't know how to get through this with out him."

"Okay. I won't fight with you about this, not now. Your right I don't like him but I _need _you to get though this and if it's because of him that you do then I'll deal with it."

"Thank you." Dinner goes over quite well. Damon supplied Jenna with plenty of alchol which made things between them easier. Bonnie was as nice as she could be but she was pretty distracted by Jeremy. They were cute and happy and that is all that mattered to me. Damon and I cleaned up and then watched a movie with everyone. This was the kind of normal I liked. Normal but not too normal and boring. Jenna and Ric went up to bed after the movie and Bonnie and Jer decided to watch another one. Damon and I left to go back to his place. It was the weekend and we were alone. I craved it. Elijah was dead. No Stefan. No Katherine. And for right now no Klaus. Just Damon and I. When we get back to the boarding house I sit on the couch as Damon makes himself a drink.

"Shall we?" He offers me his and and I place mine in his confused.

"Shall we what?"

"You are going to sleep in my room tonight." He takes my hadn and pulls me towards the stairs.

"I figured as much. I know where your room is Damon."

"Yes, I know that Elena. Im not stupid. I remember. You never had the chance to enjoy it properly though."

"Okay then."

"I must say this is something I never expected."

"Like we've established I've been in your room before."

"Yes, Elena but not for the reasons we are in here now." He smirks at me and I feel my heart race. He's right. The last time I was in here I was in awe of how put together it was. But I shouldn't be because in so many ways Damon is put together. Very well in others and not so much in some. This time I took the time to look around. His bookshelves were filled with old novels. Emily Bronte, Margaret Mitchell, L Frank Baum, and so many more. I never would have thought Damon would have been interested in these type of books. Everything in Damon's room was huge. Big screeen T.V., big bathtub, big bed. It suited him well, it matched his huge ego. But it also showed me a little bit more about him. He liked to read and it showed me something I didn't know about Damon. He does what he wants and he gets what that is that he wants. I jump up onto the bed and look over to Damon who is watching me very closely.

"How about a bath?"

"Sure." I pull my bags out from under the bed. I decided to wear a pair of my cute pj's. I pull out my make-up bag and robe and carry it into the bathroom. I notice the bubbles in the tub. I look back at Damon as he fumbles for a cd to play and smile at the thought. I go to close the door but then I realize that everything in here is glass. There would be no point. I suck it up and just discard my clothes and throw them into the hamper and tie my hair up before I climb into the tub. I look up and Damon is standing in the door way smiling at me. He seems to be doing that alot lately. Then I feel a flicker of hurt go through my whole body."

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." He knows what I'm talking about because the smile quickly disappears.

"You are not _her,_ Elena."

"I know but I can't help but feel like I am. I've been watching her play me and she does it so damn well. If everyone else can't tell then..."

"Then what?"

"What if you won't be able to tell? You thought she was me that night on the porch."

"I thought it because I wanted so badly for you to have been her at that moment. I knew it felt framilliar but I pushed it aside and chalked it up to you being her doppleganger. I don't want her. Only you. She's good Elena but she's not that good. Now that I have kissed you I would never mistake that again." He says as he brushes his hand against my cheek.

"Are you going to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I thought you would have just assumed and joined me."

"Elena, I just want to make sure this is what you really want. That it's only me. No regrets."

"None." I tell him and he takes his clothes off and I cant take my eyes off of him. I have never seen Damon Salvatore naked and it dawns on me what I've been missing out on.

"You like what you see, don't you?"

"Maybe." I can barely say the word. I'm too fixated on him.

"I knew it." He gets in and I slide over to him and wrap myself around him.

"It's not nice to tease."

"I'm not. This is excataly what I want. No holding back anything anymore. I want it all." I tell him before I crush my lips into his. He feels so good against me. Every ounce of my body craves Damon. I can feel him give in. Being with Damon is more than I thought it would be. Hes not quite gentle but hes not fully rough either. He's him and that's all I've ever wanted.


	8. Chapter 8 Learning

Again thanks for the wonderful comments. This chapter is just a filler. The next one has soo much more!

Chapter 8

"Katherine, do you even know where Isobel is?"

"Of course I do. We are going to meet her at Duke University."

"Does she know you didn't let Damon die?"

"Stefan, I could care less. Isobel doesn't control me. It's vice versa."

"Why did you do it?"

"You already heard what I told Damon and Elena."

"Yes that you owed him a chance and you don't want me to hate you. Thing is I don't believe it. You don't give a damn about Damon. I'd like to believe it but I don't. So enlighten me, Katherine."

"What do you want from me Stefan?"

"I want to know why you didn't let him die. Don't get me wrong I don't want him dead but I want to know why your doing this, helping us. You say you care so prove it give me the truth Katherine, for once."

"I was being honest. It was mostly selfish though. If Damon would have died Elena would have just went and handed herself to Klaus on a silver platter and then we would all be skrewed and I knew you would find out that I knew it would kill Damon and I didn't want you to hate me any more than you already do."

"And the unselfish part?"

"Damon loves her. He may have waited 145 years for me but it was just so he could have me and bring me back and not you. That's all it was, an obsession to have me and you not to. What he didn't count on was that I loved you not him. It hurt him when I told him that but it didn't have the affect I thought it would but when Elena rejected him he lost it. He truly loves her, more than he thought he loved me and more than you love her. It's always been Damon that she belonged with and you know that, it's why you let her go."

"You sound sincere."

"The closest I'm sure I'll ever get."

"You aren't all bad you know?"

"You see the good in everyone just like Elena does."

"It's a curse."

"Not really. It's who you have always been."

"It's who Damon was too. Now maybe he can be that person again."

"You know he forgives you, right?"

"I'd like to think he does."

"He does. It's because of her that he does. You guys will always butt heads but your brothers and that won't change."

"I'll make a deal with you Katherine."

"A deal?"

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Why not?"

"If you really help us protect Elena and if we all survive this and by all I mean Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Ric, Elena, Damon and myself. You and I can start over. A clean slate."

"You don't have to try and bribe me, Stefan I said I would help. You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

"I'm being serious. If you do this it will show me that you have truly changed and we can start over. This time no lying. No cheating."

"I've always loved you Stefan if you choose to believe it or not. So okay. I'll bite. No pun intended. Deal."

"Deal."

**_Meanwhile at the Boarding House..._**

Last night was better than I could have even imagined. Damon was perfect, we were perfect. We didn't just have sex, or hook up. He was showing me that he loved me and I was doing the same. Letting him know that he was where I wanted to be and no where else.

_"Damon?"_

_"Yes, Elena?"_

_"I want you to know that I love you. After everything we have been through and everything we will have to go through, I just need you to know that."_

_"I love you, Elena. I alway have. Even when I should have stayed away because Stefan loved you first. It doesn't matter that I know I don't deserve you. All that matters is that I loved you more than even I thought I was capable of and I will protect you with everything I have."_

This morning I woke up to a note on my pillow telling me that breakfast waiting for me in the kitchen and so was he. I smiled as I pulled on one of Damon's t-shirts and made my way downstairs. He had the table set with enough food to feed an army.

"Damon we can't eat all this."

"I know that, Elena. Barbie and Ric are comming over. We have about twenty journals that need to be read and you and I can't do it in the two days Katherine and Stefan will be gone."

"Why do we have to have them read by then?"

"Because Stefan may trust Katherine but I don't. I don't want her knowing anything more than she does till we fully know what it means."

"What if we need her for that?"

"Between Ric, Bonnie and myself I'm sure we can figure it out. If they come back with information it will help us all the more but if not at least if there is anything in those journals we will know it and we can be one step ahead of Katherine for once."

"Sometimes you really impress me, Damon Salvatore." I smile at him and he's next to me before I can even blink pulling me into a kiss. The whole world drowns out and I pull him as close to me as he can possibly get. He's intoxicating. His smell. His touch. I'm completely blissed out.

"No freaking way..."

"Do you always barge into other peoples houses with out knocking?" Damon pulls away from me and goes over to get the box of journals.

"Do you always want what you shouldn't have?"

"Your testing my patience Barbie."

"Elena, we seriously need to have a conversation. I'm so lost. When did you and Damon happen? How did I not know about this?"

"You've been so busy with Tyler."

"I'm here all the time. I never saw you and Damon together before today."

"Well that's because some of the time it's been Katherine that you have seen. She's been pretending to be me."

"No way! How could I not know?"

"You have seriously been occupied with Tyler, so much that I'm starting to think it's something more."

"He needs me, Elena and it feels so good to be needed. He counts on me and I trust him. I know Damon doesn't but Tyler would never betray me."

"You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Kind of. I think we both do but right now we are just trying to focus on the whole curse thing."

"Enough girly bonding crap. We need to start with these journals before Stefan and Vampire Slut get back."

"We are eating first, Damon. I'm starved." I tell him and just as he's about to protest I stop him. "Ric isn't even here yet. Come on Caroline. I'll bring you in a plate if you want to start sorting through the journals." I say before taking Caroline's hand before we head into the kitchen to get some coffee for everyone. Damon doesn't say anything he just looks at me and slightly growls before turning away. He knows there is no point in arguing.

"How did you do that?" Caroline asks me with and amused look on her face.

"Do what?"

"You got Damon to let you do what you wanted with out an argument."

"With Damon and I...we are going to have to pick and choose our battles. This is not one of them. He wants what he wants and so do I."

"Uh-huh. So you and Damon are for real?"

"Absolutely."

"And Stefan?"

"Is fine. He's with Katherine."

"That doesn't bother you in the least?"

"Care, can I tell you something?"

"You know you can."

"I don't give a damn. Damon and I are never going to be easy but I don't care. Because I love him and he loves me and that's the only thing that matters. The rest will work itself out."

"You know he's most likely listening, right?"

"Yep. I wouldn't expect anything less from him." I whisper in her ear.

"I still heard you. Get in here, the two of you, now." We laugh before grabbing the coffee cups and head over to the table where Damon and Ric are now sitting. I sit down nxt to Damon and he hands Caroline and I a journal to look through as we eat.


	9. Chapter 9 My Turn

Chapter 9

_2 weeks later..._

The journals didn't help us very much. They did however give me some insight to what Stefan was like when he first turned. He sounded worse than I ever heard or saw Damon, but yet I'm sure I haven't seen Damon at his worst. I know that he would never hurt me, I've always known that even when I first met him and I was sure he had nothing good left. I had asked Damon about him and Stefan and he told me some things. That Stefan was the reason he hated what he was at that time, not only the fact that Katherine was dead. It was odd to hear that Damon didn't want to kill and Stefan relished in it. That was why he left him, he no longer wanted to be a part of the massacare of Mystic Falls that Stefan was bestowing. He wanted to get far away, but that when he did he had no one, that's what motivated him to get Katherine back and bring an eternity of misery onto Stefan. Damon lost everything, and he blamed Stefan. Which he was partly to blame but so was Katherine. Damon _was_ living an eternity of misery and my heart ached for that. He said the rest was not his story to tell. Hearing what Stefan was like chilled me to my core, he was suppose to be the better brother. Oh, how wrong we all were. Damon fell hard and fast from grace because Katherine and Stefan were selfish. Yet here they were belitteling him for being selfish. Ha. Pot calling the kettle black. Where did they get off? Damon had a reason to act the way he did, I understood that now but what reason did Stefan have? He had Katherine and his fathers love. Damon was left out in the cold.

Stefan and Katherine came back last week with good news. There was another dagger out there somewhere. We already had the white ash which was a step in the right direction. There was something going on with Stefan and Katherine, I just wasn't sure what. He seemed to smile a little more and Katherine wasn't being such a self indulgent bitch. I decided now was not the time to talk to Stefan about the past. There was no use living in it now. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with everyone, just in case. I was not giving up but we had no idea where to begin to look for the dagger and I wanted everyone to have memories, good ones if I didn't make it. If I was going to sacrifice myself I was going to do it on my own terms, which meant that no one that I loved could be touched. I would go anywhere, do anything. I hoped it was enough, I even prayed because a part of me knew that chances are it wasn't. I didn't want to think of anyone dying but the thought of Damon dying just when he was starting to live. The irony was not amusing. I just had to make sure that he knew that I loved him, that I chose him, that he was worth it. He was everything to me, my only regret is that it took me so long to figure it out. I told him I loved him but it was only once and it was not enough. I was going to change that. He needed to hear it as much as possible because he in all reality hasn't heard it and by that I mean whom ever said it meant it, since his momma died.

Jeremy and Bonnie were profusely looking for spells. Spells to protect, spells for power, spells to find the dagger. You name it they were on it. I admired them. They were trying to help me so much and I was beyond grateful. They were so good together. Who would have ever thought, my best friend and my brother? They researched and read ever spells possible that they could find. Jeremy would help her as much as he could while Bonnie was trying to make herself stronger and practice spells. The main one they were trying to work on was a ring like Jeremy and Alaric had. One that would ineviteably bring me back from the dead_ if_ it came to that. Not _when_ but _if_. They were sure to stress that. Damon was very keen on the fact. I was sure he was cooking up some other plan to be sure that I would not die. And by not die, meaning I'd come back from the dead with his help. I knew Damon which means that I knew he would do _everything_ possible to keep me here with him, wether I was alive or an dead live person. Caroline was helping Bonnie and Jeremy today. We were all here at the Boarding House and everyone was still alive, well for the most part. Stefan, Katherine, Damon and I were looking through more of Isobel's research. I was not doing much good. I knew what everyone needed.

"Guys?" I asked and everyones attention was immediately focused on me. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "There are a few things I have to say."

"Great, Miss Perfect is going to give us all a speach."

"Shut up, Katherine." Damon said defensively.

"I want you all to know how much I love you all. I don't quite love you, Katherine but I'm starting to kind of like you so I suggest you find a way to change it, because lets face it, it's weird." She tries to hide her ammused smile but I know it was there. Damon doesn't look up, he acts like what I'm saying isn't directed to him. Now is when I have to change it. Now or never. I take a breath and walk over and take his hand in mine, that's when he finally looks up and meets my eyes. "And you Damon Salvatore as in saviour as you once told me, you are my perpetual saviour and I love you. More then I ever thought I was capable of and I am so glad that you love me more than I thought you were capable of because you are what I needed. You knew it even when I didn't. Jeremy, Bonnie, you are so great together. I'm so glad that you guys are together. Caroline you becoming a vampire made you into a stronger person, it suites you and if you really think that you can make it work with Tyler then you need to go for it. Stefan, I loved you, I still love you and I always will but we should have always been friends. It is so obvious you love Katherine but I don't regret anything. I'm not saying goodbye, by the looks on your faces I'd think I was standing on the ledge of the Empire State Building ready to throw myself off. I'm just saying the things I was afraid to because I didn't want you to think I was giving up. So tonight we are not going to sit here we are going to get dressed up and we are going to the grill with Jenna and Ric. We are going to drink and we are going to dance and just live."

Caroline squees and claps her hands. Bonnie and Jeremy smile. Katherine tells Stefan she is not going but he insits that she is. Damon stands up and takes me in his arms. I melt into him as I always do.

"I love you, Elena. You are my saviour. Just because your name isn't Salvatore yet doesn't mean you aren't mine." I smile at him before I realize what he said.

"Yet."

"You heard me. Wether you decide to stay human or turn, I will marry you Elena Gilbert." He tells me before placing a kiss on my cheek and walking away leaving me stunned. I have no words. Everyone's eyes are on me again, I notice they all look just as shocked as I do, except for Stefan who has a small smirk on his face. Damon still has a smirk on his face as he takes his seat and flips through Isobel's papers. He wants to marry me? He wants to marry me. I can't help but smile a little

"Everyone gets to see _my_ Elena. The fun girl that was with me in Atlanta that just may be able to out drink me." He says proudly before he throws the papers down and pulls me down onto him. Tonight is going to be _interesting_, to say the least.


	10. Chapter 10 Night Out

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They make me smile. :) **

**Chapter 10**

_**Stefan's P.O.V**_

Everyone was at the Grill. How Elena managed to talk Matt into closing it down for a private party was a little bit of a suprise but Elena had something about her that made people give into her easily. Not that it was a bad thing by any means. After all if it weren't for her Damon would still be snacking on people and possibly killing anyone he pleased. I was finally starting to get my brother back. It didn't even matter that I loved her first or that I was with her. She was right we would be good as friends. Damon gets a bottle of Tequila and everyone grabs glasses for shots. Even I say what the hell and down one. Damon looks pleased with himself and I smile at the thought. I would give it to him, having him in my life right now was a good thing. We are all talking and eating. No one is freaking out or stressed out. Carloline turns on some music and pulls Tyler out to the dance floor. Ric and Jenna follow and Bonnie and Jeremy right behind them. I walk over to Katherine and offer her my hand which she takes with a wide grin on her face. The song isn't fast but it's not slow either, everyone dances as it is. Smiling at their partners. I look back over to the bar to see Damon and Elena doing shots. That girl could drink. I never knew it but I didn't know all of her, not the way he did. With him she could be carefree because he was too, but at the same time he still handled what needed to be handled and the burden didn't have to be on her. I don't know how he does it but he pulls it off. I always wondered how but then Damon was always so strong. Then Damon grabs her and spins her around and into his arms, she looks at him like he's the only person in the world and he looks at her just the same. Elena was always the only one he paid attention to, I just didn't pay attention to the way she looked at him. She's laughing and relaxed like I've never seen her. She truly looks content and happy with him. Everyone looks happy for once. Tonight nothing else matters. Just all of us, having a good time.

"Thank you Stefan." Katherine says grabbing my attention.

"For what?"

"For having me come. For asking me to dance."

"I have to keep my eyes on you somehow."

"I'm not going to go on a killing spree Stefan." She says defensively.

"I didn't mean...I wanted you to come."

"You mean your not wishing that was you over there, holding Elena, having her smile at you like that, being the one she needs?"

"No. I'v accepted that the one she needs isn't me. They are good together. She's with who she should be with."

"So are you, Stefan wether you realize it or not. I do love you. You love me too or you wouldn't have given me a second chance to prove you wrong."

"Maybe. Let's just have fun tonight. No more being serious."

"Comming from Mr. Serious? I'll take it." She says before giving into a small laugh. This is the Katherine that made me fall in love with her. The girl who didn't have an ulterior motive and could laugh, she looks stunning tonight. Her and Elena may have looked alike and in some ways they were but there was no mistaking one for the other once you knew them both. Why the hell not? I lean in and press my lips to hers. I back away when she doesn't respond. She looks at me with wide eyes. Like a deer in headlights.

"Not expecting that? I'm glad I can still suprise you."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why's that?"

"Because you can't finish it." Her look is serious and blank. No more games. That's what I wanted from her and now she thinks I'm playing one with her. I don't play games and I'm not that cruel. I take her face in my hands and we stop moving. Her eyes bore into mine and I kiss her again but this time she responds to me. It feels so right. More than right. I did still love her. Maybe I never stoped. My arms wrap around her and pull her into me and she holds me right back.

_**Damon's P.O.V.**_

"Everyone is dancing but Elena challenges me to another shot and of course I never back down. We do two more before I take her hand and spin her around and into me. I hold her close. Her body is pressed tight up against me and her hold on me is tight. I look down at everyone else and they all look like they are having a blast. Even Stefan who caught me off gaurd by letting loose. My eyes found him and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was kissing Katherine. Boy was he a liar. I knew it all along. He still felt something for her. It didn't take Elena long to see what I was looking at. I couldn't quite tell what she was thinking. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. Was this all it was going to take for me to lose her? She took my hand and pulled me into the ladies room. It was the second time I was in here with her and again I wasn't sure if this time we would have a decent conversation either.

"You okay?" We both ask at the same time. She lets out a small laugh while I look at her confused.

"I'm fine." She says. "Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you loved her for a very long time and you were hell bent on being with her again."

"Only to find out it was always Stefan."

"We both did a number on you didn't we?"

"You did everything to make me a better man, Elena."

"I hurt you."

"And I hurt you. Worse. That doesn't matter anymore. This is what matters. What I thought I felt for her is nothing compared to what I feel for you. Who I am when I'm with you. Can I say something with out you going all ape shit on me?"

"I won't make any promises."

"I don't know if you meant that you weren't trying to go all martyr on me again but I hope you meant it. I won't let you die Elena and if you do something stupid I'm going to have to try and fix it which means that someone could die because of it. Most likely me. Don't chance it because it could be someone else."

"Damon! I'm not. I _won't_ risk any of you dying. I told you I'm going to fight. I'm going to be there right by you and everyone else."

"I'm just making sure that your intentions were honerable." I take her hand and press a kiss to her palm.

"Were yours?" She asks shly.

"What?"

"You said you were going to marry me, in front of everyone. We've been together a month Damon!"

"I know what I said, Elena. I was very well aware, sober too. I meant it. Now that I have you I won't let you go. I told you that once before. I don't care if you never turn. I will still be your husband one day."

"If I don't turn I _will_ be old and grey one day."

"It doesn't matter. You _will still _be Elena."

"You'll be all young and charming and handsome. You will be able to have any girl you want. Why would you still want me?"

"I love you that's why. Silly girl you are, I only want one and that's you. Enough of this. There's music and alcohol out there and we are in here. That doesn't work for me. Let's go have some fun." She nods and I take her hand and pull her out of the bathroom and join everyone else. This was a perfect night. Tonight Klaus doesn't exist. It's only us. We are all that matters. Maybe this is what mattered all along. Being around people you loved.


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbyes

**Okay. first off I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! I love to read them and it makes me want to write more. I had so much fun writing this story but I'm finally finished. There are still two more chapters after this one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"Elena, are you awake?"

"Hmm?" She mumbles rolling over to face me opening her eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you more than anything. Always remember that."

"I love you too. Why are you saying this?"

"I just want you to know."

"I do know. It's what keeps me going."

"Me too. You've been the most important thing to me since I met you, even when I wanted to deny it, it was still true."

"Took me a little longer but I figured it out." She says as a small smile forms on her face.

"Better late then never. Go back to sleep. It's still early." She looks at me with those big brown eyes of hers and I memorize them and kiss her once more before she rolls back over and I pull her to me and hold her like there is no tomorrow. I take in everything about her. Her smell, the way her hair falls, her breathing, the steady beat of her heart and the way her hand fits perfectly in mine, the soft feel of it. She's beyond beautiful. I wait till she's asleep again before getting out of bed. I leave a note on my pillow before I leave.

_Elena,_

_I was the better man because of you. Remember that. I love you, always, more than I've ever loved anyone. _

_You and I, always._

_Love,_

_Damon _

_P.S. Our battles weren't the only thing epic about us. ;) xoxoxo_

**_Downstairs_**

"Damon what are you doing?"

"I'm going to meet Klaus."

"We don't even know where he is."

"Well you see brother, that new witch in town is _his_ witch."

"We know that much."

"I met up with her and asked her to give him a message for me."

"The message being?"

"I just want to meet with him, have a little 'chat'. I'm going to meet him by the falls in a half hour."

"You don't 'chat' Damon." Stefan tells me mockingly using his fingers to air quote me. For how much I denied so long that we were brother, the similarities are clearly there.

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Something reckless?"

"You know me so well." I give him my best devious smile that I got.

"What are you going to do excataly? We don't know how to kill him."

"I'm going to take that dagger out of Elijah and shove it right into Klaus' heart."

"Are you crazy? That's suiside." His face has five shades of horror written all over it. If he weren't a living dead person I'd be positive he was going to pass out. His voice isn't even angry which I expected, it's scared.

"It's the only thing I got. Here, have one last drink with me." I say handing him over a glass of scotch and to my suprise he takes it.

"What about Elena?"

"What about her, Stefan? What I'm doing is for her, everything I've done has been for her. She's not going to die. Not while I'm around to do something about it. The only way I can guarantee that she stays alive and human is to kill him myself. After all I am the selfish sadistic brother who cares about no one but myself. Maybe my reputation will finally have some good come out of it."

"Maybe the people that don't know you believe it but Damon we know better and what if Klaus does too? Don't do this Damon. You finally got the girl. I finally got my brother back, you have a life here."

"Klaus won't expect me to have or use the dagger knowing it will kill me. If he does know what we've been up to then he knows we used it on Elijah. A life with out her is _no_ life for me Stefan. This is all I got."

"And what about what she's got?"

"She has her family, you, Barbie and Judgy. She will be fine, you'll make sure of that."

"I don't think you grasp the concept of how much she loves you. Maybe to our father and Katherine you were second but not for her and not for me. I've always needed you Damon and now she does. She's not going to be okay with this."

"At least she will be alive."

"I won't let you do this."

"You can't stop me either."

"I'll tell her."

"It'll be over before you can even start an intervention."

"Dammit, Damon."

"I hate sappy moments but I'm going to go out on a limb here. I'm glad I came back here to fulfill my eternity of misery on you. We weren't brothers for a long time but it's different now. I am and so are you."

"So that's it?" He says defeatedly. Knowing there is no way to change my mind. He knows how stubborn I am.

"Yea, what did you expect? Tears?"

"No, I guess not." He says before we each down the rest of our drinks.

"I'm going to see Elena one more time and then I'm outta here." I stand up and he follows suite but before I can walk away he grabs my arm and I turn to face him. He pulls me into a hug and as much as I didn't want to ever be this close with him it just doesn't matter anymore. I hug him back.

"Your my brother Damon. I love you. I always have, I didn't want this with out you."

"I always be your brother. You'll be fine...me too Stefan. Tell Barbie she turned out to be a kick ass vampire." I say it with as much confidence as I can come up with and a small smile. Saying goodbye to Stefan was harder than I thought it would be. I walk up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I close the door and rest my forehead against it before I let any of the tears that are threatening to fall actually fall. It has to be this way. We are running out of time. I wipe my eyes and try to compose myself before turning around to see her one last time. My first real friend, the girl that had blind faith in me, who trusted me even though she shouldn't, the girl I loved with everything I had, who turned out to be the only one who I could actually be a better man for. And she's gone.

"Stefan?" I yell out. I can't even think, I feel almost paralized and I try my hardest to snap out of it.

"What is it?" He's in my room as quick as I say his name.

"She's gone." I see my note lying on the floor. She knew. She knew what I was going to do because, hell she knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.

"Where?"

"Shit...Elijah." I say before flying out of the room and down to the cellar. Stefan right behind me. There lays Elijah, not awake yet. Dagger gone. Elena gone. Stefan looks at me with nothing more than fear on his face and it matches my own I'm sure. "Get Katherine. I'll call Blondie. No Tyler. No witch. And especially no Jeremy, I can't worry about him and save Elena. She would never forgive me if I let something happen to him."

"It's not a full moon. Klaus won't kill her."

"That doesn't mean anything. If Elena tries to anything with him...he will do something to her and I'm not willing to risk anything on what that something could be. Let's go." I grab a few blood bags knowing that we are going to need our strength. I should have known that she would have suspected something. I should have planned it out better. She's so much sneakier than I give her credit for and I already knew she was sneaky. What could she have possibly been thinking? No brainer...'I won't let any of the people I care about die.'. She's the most selfless person I've ever met in my life. It's the thing I love about her the most and hate at the same time. And right now we were running out of time. There was only one thing I knew for sure. I _had_ to get her back.


	12. Chapter 12 Rescue

**Just a head note, the chapter starts out in Damon's pov and then goes to Elena's. I wanted to give a little bit of each in this chapter. **

**Chapter 12**

"I was only expecting you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Somehow my plans get skrewed up. What can I say? Give me back Elena and then everyone will leave. Just you and I as planned."

"Did you come here to fight me Mr. Salvatore?"

"We came to get Elena back." He clearly has no idea that she has the dagger. Maybe what my real intention was but I can always try to fake it.

"Why did you want to meet me then?"

"I wanted to see if there was another way to go about this whole sacrifice thing."

"Are you going soft Mr. Salvatore? Here I thought maybe with your reputation you would consider joining me. I guess I'm sadly mistaken. Such a disappointement."

"First off quit with the fomal crap, it's Damon. Second I'm just one big disappointment, I've accepted it a long time ago. Third I don't want any trouble I have to live here. I don't need people finding out and comming after me with a stake and vervain." I say as cocky and non caring as I can, letting on that vervain still has an enormous effect on me so I can use it to my advantage.

"I think your lying."

"Whatever, I just want to do this the civil way. Give me Elena back."

"Or what, Damon? You can't kill me, I can kill her though." Klaus says. His voice is like ice. No emotion and here I thought you couldn't get any colder than Katherine. Stefan takes a step forward but I throw him a look to stand back for now. I glance at Elena quick and the tears are falling from her eyes. His arm is wrapped tightly around her neck, the other petting her hair as if she were an animal. "She smells divine."

"You need her."

"Only untill the full moon. Do you need her?"

"Pfft. No. What would I need her for?"

"Oh you are good." He lets out a short sinister laugh before he continues. "So she means nothing to you?"

"Not really." I say and he quickly lifts her wrist to his face before biting down hard. She lets out an ear peircing cry and I race towards her but he quickly lets go of her arm and shoves me. I fly further back from where I was standing with a small push from him. I hit the tree hard and it hurt like hell but I'm quickly on my feet and heading towards Klaus again but Barbie and Stefan try to hold me back. Katherine stands there with her eyes trained on Klaus. She looks honestly afraid for her life.

"You really think you can fight me, Katerina?" Her name rolls off his tongue so disturbingly it even bothers me. Stefan is at her side in an instant trying to hold her back now.

"You killed my family." She yells as the tears fall from the evil vampire slut who want to hate, who I feel sorry for now realizing she lost everything too.

"Isn't that too bad?"

"You will pay one way or another Klaus. I won't run from you anymore." He bursts out in a mock laugh that makes my blood boil.

"Relax Damon. Katherine." Stefan says taking her hand. " We have to be smart." Says my brother the eternal pasifist but I know this time he's right. One wrong move and Elena pays. Klaus turns his attention back to me.

"Yes, do relax Damon. You lied to me. I don't like liars."

"Says a murderer? That's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"I don't care. Not in the least. What I do know is that you love Miss. Gilbert here. She is alluring, I must say, but she is no Katherine and because of that is why you love her. I am very observent, Damon. It is your brother that Katerina loves, or so she says, but it's Elena who loves you and you do the same in return." The bastard knew more than I gave him credit for and I did know that he had to have some knowledge of us. "You would do anything for her, wouldn't you? Correct?" I nod at what he's saying, knowing if I deny it again he may hurt her worse. She looks terrified but her tears have stoped. There just may be no way out of this but I'll still try. "Will you die for her? Ha. Silly me. That's why you came here, is it not? You were going to try and bargain. Your life for hers. No can do. Wasted trip but I thank you for your aide in her handing herself over to me. The four of you are no match for me."

"You will give her back." I look at Elena and nod at her. She nods back. "You and I, always."

"Always." She says back. I look over to Stefan, Katherine and Caroline and give them the okay. We all attack at once and Klaus is forced to let go of Elena. We try to keep him as distracted as we can. He's unbeliveably strong, as Elijah said he would be. He throws Caroline down and she hits the ground so hard it knocks her unconcious. Stefan isn't as strong as Katherine and I because of his diet and soon hes unconcious too. Katherine and I are holding our own but we start to get tired and even with her being alot older he's running us into the ground. Before I know it Klaus has us pinned to the ground by our necks. All of a sudden Klaus is the one pinned to the ground by none other than Elijah and Elena is crouched over his body shoving the dagger in and she burts into tears.

"It's over Elena. You did it." Elijah tells her moving her hands off the dagger.

"Elena?"

"Damon? Are you okay? Oh god, Care." I rush over to her and she already started to regain conciousness and I pull her into a hug that would have been half suffocating if she weren't a vampire.

"I'm fine Elena. Seriously, being a vampire has super healing perks."

"It's over Care, Klaus is dead."

"I know. You did good."

"We did good." I look over to Stefan who is standing there with his arms around Katherine and Damon who is just looking at me with a blank expression.

"You son of a bitch." I yell at him as I get up and walk over to him before punching him square in the jaw. " A note? You left me a note? You were just going to up and leave with out telling me? You could have died, you were going to die. Did you process how much that would hurt me? No, you selfish so son of a bitch. We could have done it. There's always another way. That's what you told me, there is always another way, _Elena_. And look at that, we found another way. Caroline could have died, so could Stefan and Katherine. I could have, Damon. You were going to go with out any reservations which sounds sort of heroic but not in my book. Not at the cost of your own life!"

"That was the whole reason I didn't tell you. You have always known how selfish I am. Why does it suprise you? This time I didn't want to be. Everyone could have died. That's why I chose the way I did. I get rid of Klaus and everyone is okay but you just had to step in and almost destory the life I've been trying to protect with everything I have. Like it would have been any better for me, for any of us if it were you that died."

"I didn't love you just to lose you, okay? I was not going to stand by and watch you go off on a suiside mission, just like you wouldn't let me do. Why didn't you listen to your brother?" I tell him as my voice cracks. It was too much to think about. If I had fallen back to sleep this all could have ended with the loss of his life.

"You were listening to Stefan and I?"

"Of course I was. You wake me up at five a.m. to tell me you love me for no reason? No. I knew something was up, so I pretended I was asleep, then I saw your note and went to come after you. That's when I heard you and Stefan talking. So I figured your going to keep me out of your plan I was going to keep you out of mine."

"You really could have died, Elena." Caroline looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know." I say sadly taking her hand in mine. "But Damon dying was out of the question." I look over to Katherine before continuing what I have to say. "I'm sorry he took your family away from you. You ran and hid from Klaus for hundreds of years. Thank you. For staying, for fighitng. You didn't have to."

"Thanks for the much deserved thank you but your wrong." She says as she looks at me and everyone including myself looks confused." I did have to stay. The only thing I wanted was right here and I was not going to let him die. Much like you were not going to let Damon die. Klaus didn't take all of my family away, we are alot alike Elena, _you_ are my family." She gives me a small smile before looking back at Stefan with love that I never knew she was capable of. Katherine wasn't heartless after all.

"Not to interupt but we really should move him before someone sees. The sun is starting to come up." Elijah says about the dead grey vampire on the ground and it finally dawns on me as I look at Klaus' body. _I killed an origional._

"I killed an origional." I say with a smile on my face. Everyone looks at me with a smile of their own. Damon's grin is proud. I let go of Caroline's hand and run to Damon and thrown my arms around him. He spins me around before he pulls back and kisses me. This time he kisses me not like there is no tomorrow but forever.

"You did good Miss. Gilbert."

"You didn't do too bad yourself Mr. Salvatore. Let's go home and tell everyone."

"Best idea yet." Elijah says and picks up Klaus' body and we all head back to the Boarding House. I call Jeremy and Bonnie on the way while Damon calls Ric. I go upstairs to change into my pajams while we are waiting for everyone. I hurry and head back downstairs wanting to be as close to Damon as I possibly could. There was no danger at the moment and I just wanted to enjoy being with him. Enjoy being an _us_. I stop at the bottom of the stairs when I hear Caroline talking to Damon.

"Damon?"

"Barbie?"

"Stefan told me what you said."

"So?"

"It means alot that you thought of me. I remember how little you use to think of me when I was human, how little I use to think of myself."

"Hey, don't think. It's suppose to be happy time. No more big bad Klaus. You aren't that vapid shallow girl anymore. Your a confident kick ass vampire."

"I'll forget the girl part. Thanks Damon. I'm hungry, want me to grab you a bag too?"

"Yep. I need it. I'll pour us all drinks."

"Bonding with Caroline?" I ask him with a grin as I enter the living room and sit down next to him.

"You are quite good at this whole eavesdropping thing."

"It helps when you aren't paying attention to every little detail. When you aren't so worried."

"It helps when there is no danger to your life every single second."

"I love the sound of that." I say as he pulls me into a hug and Bonnie, Jer and Ric all come in together. I wonder if everyone was having a sleepover at my house? We all gather in the living room and give them every detail. They are horrified at the fact that I took the dagger and went to kill Klaus but that easily fades away when they hear I magaged to kill him with it, with Elijah's help of couse. Jer comes over to me and gives me a big bear hug telling me I was stupid and how much he loves me, then he moves over to Damon and hugs him. He catches Damon off guard but he half hugs him back. Jeremy always did like Damon and now he jsut gave him another reason to. Damon fought for me, was willing to die for me. Bonnie pulls Care and I into a hug. We all sit and talk but I can't keep my eyes open any longer so Damon carries me up to his bed.

"Stay with me?"

"Sure."

"Never leave me again?"

"I promise. I'll always stay with you."

"Me too. Forever." I tell him as I wrap myself around him and get as close as I possibly can do the man that would do anything for me because he was the man that I would do anything for. Nothing else needed to be said. No apologies, no regrets, no what if's or should haves. Everyone was alive and safe and I was going to take it because it was good. Nothing bad for once. I needed good. We all did.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

**Okay, here's the last chapter. I loved everyones comments and thanks for all the alerts. Im glad that you enjoyed the story, I know I did.**

**Chapter 13**

**_3 Years Later_**

**_August 27, 2014_**

I walk down the halway of the Salvatore Boarding House towards Damon's room with coffee for the both of us. I turn into the room to find an empty bed, with a note on my pillow.

_Elena,_

_Had to run out. Be back soon. xoxoxo_

_Love,_

_Damon_

I smile at the note and crawl back into bed. I had to wonder what he was up to. It was nine a.m. on a Sunday. Damon was never out of bed before noon on a sunday. He was up to something, what it was I wasn't sure of yet, he was good at suprising me but today I expected it.

A year ago today was our wedding day. It was perfect. Almost like a dark fairytale. The wedding was in the back yard here at the Boarding House. Stefan stood next to Damon as his best man. Ric, Jeremy and Tyler were groomsmen. And, sometimes I still find it hard to believe how far we had come, but Katherine was my maid of honor. We had suprisingly gotten close and I figured she helped save my life so why not? Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline were bridesmaids. I wore a beautiful white gown with a blue sash to match the girls gowns and the mens ties. The blue was perfect because it was the same blue as Damon's eyes. The picture of all of us that day hangs here in our bedroom and another in the hall downstairs next to Elijah and I. How strange is it that the man that I killed was the man that walked me down the isle? John and Isobel were not fond of me being with Damon and had tried to kill him a few different times but Elijah didn't let that happen. I asked him to tell them to leave and that the only reason they were still alive was because they were my birth parents and to leave or that fact wouldn't matter anymore. They left. Elijah still took protecting the people I loved and myself seriously. He was definetly a man of his word and beyond. Damon says that I have an uncanny ability to make vampires love me in one way or another, especially ones that were bad at one point such as himself, Stefan and Elijah. Elijah stayed at the Boarding House after Klaus and we had all gotten close. Even more strange was the fact that he was dating Caroline's mom. Caroline and Tyler had patched things up after everything was all said and done. He was able to gain more control of his transformations. Caroline was doing so good. She had finally started to mend her relationship with her mom now that there were no more secrets. Bonnie and Jeremy were still together too. Bonnie was so much stronger as a witch now. Jeremy was still going to college for art and drawing. Most of us had finished up and none of us wanted to leave each other. Well maybe Damon would like to not be so close to Tyler all the time. Jenna and Ric started to try and mend their relationship after all the secrets and everything that happened. It took her awhile to fully forgive all of us and trust us but we managed. It's what we do, we are family. Ric was still teaching. We were all suprised that he wasn't fired for missing so much school, or that we all managed to graduate on time. I had even gotten a degree in journalism and worked for Mystic Falls Daily Newspaper. Stefan and Katherine lived with us at the Boarding House but they liked to travel alot. Damon and Stefan were close again. Although it was no walk in the park and they still had their fights you could tell they were glad to actually be brothers again. Katherine told me one day as we were watching them play chess that that was how she remembered them from when she first knew them. It may have taken a long time but better late than never. Sometimes you have to go through the bad to get the good.

I was a living dead person now too. It was purely my choice, it was what I wanted. One life with Damon just was not enough. He turned me on my nineteenth birthday. I did not kill humans, I didn't even feed off of them. We all were on the blood bag diet. Somehow Katherine even managed to get Stefan off his animal diet and onto ours. They balanced each other out perfect. Just like Damon and I. Katherine and I would play tricks on them sometimes but it never seemed to work, only for a few seconds. We loved that. Somehow they could not confuse us, which was fine by both of us. We were all where we were suppose to be. I was even more in love with my husband now than I was when I married him, and I loved him enough to die for him a few years ago.

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore." He saunters in giving me that brilliant smile of his.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore."

"Reminising?"

"Yes."

"Happy Anniversary."

"Same to you."

"I have a suprise." He tells me pulling me out of bed and wrapping his arms around me.

"What kind of suprise?" I say as I playfully pin him up against the wall in a flash.

"I'm still not completely use to that. We are going to Gerogia. All of us."

"All of us?"

"Everyone?"

"Why?" I ask him quizically. It was our anniversary after all.

"Because I have a newly owned bar and a big house that needs some people in it. Everyone is all packed and ready to go."

"Huh?"

"I bought us Bree's old bar, which is now named after my wonderful wife, and I figured why the hell not so I got us a house there too." He says like doing something that big is so natural.

"You bought me a house and a bar for our first anniversary?"

"You love Georgia. I love Georgia. We first got to know each other there. I think it's time we show it to everyone else."

"You are such a romantic at heart."

"I try for you, but keep it on the down low."

"Right, because no one knows you'd do anything and everything for me." I tease him.

"Watch it missy."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you pack."

"Already?"

"Everyone will be here in a few."

"How long should I pack for?"

"It's the summer pack as much summer stuff as you have. We can get other stuff there."

"This is the best gift."

"Of course it is. I'm good like that."

"Ever the same."

"Always. You wouldn't have it any other way."

"No, I wouldn't. Want to know what I got you?"

"Duh."

"It's not as good as yours."

"What is it, Elena?"

"New tires for the camaro and a case of your favorite scotch. Stefan had the tired put on this morning. Scotch is in the trunk."

"That's why he needed my car this morning then. Not as good? Are you kidding? Men love cars and alcohol."

"I hoped you would like it."

"I do." He says before pulling me into a quick but passion filled kiss. "Now hurry, the cars just pulled into the driveway. I'll pack the cooler." He adds before placing a kiss on my forehead. Just like the first time he told me he loved me. It's forever etched into my memory. One of the many.

"I love you, Damon."

"And I love you, Elena."


End file.
